


hello, again

by yoonplutx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Know - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Stray Kids Imagines, ghost - Freeform, idk how to write those, lee minho - Freeform, lee yongbok - Freeform, not a slow burn, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonplutx/pseuds/yoonplutx
Summary: “why do you know this place so well?” he asked. i chuckled lightly. “what’s so funny?”i looked at him with a small smile. “you wouldn’t believe me.” “as if, just tell me.” i turned to look at the magnificent view as i could feel his eyes still staring at me curiously. “i was a ghost around here.”
Relationships: Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 5





	hello, again

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended
> 
> credits:  
> ・prompt -forestedprompts on tumblr [No.72 "I was a ghost around here."]  
> ・image - mirohsite on tumblr  
> ・image - ❛❛𝐔_𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰˛ on pinterest

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

[you're stunningly beautiful](https://data.whicdn.com/images/338831230/original.png)

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

"so what do you want to eat for dinner?" "don't know, you can choose." "there's a nice korean restaurant nearby. if you don't mind we could go there." "sure, i miss the food back home anyways." 

me and minho are walking to the bridge near our hotel to look at the view. it's been 3 weeks since i met him at the hotel. it's interesting how not only did he manage to bump into me, i accepted his offer to eat lunch with him that day. was probably a bad idea but what can i do, i couldn't say no to him.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"i'm so sorry." "it's alright." i lifted my head up from the floor that i fell on and was greeted with the most gorgeous man i have ever seen in my life, once again. he was helping me stand up. why is he here? it's impossible. "uh..uh.. god, what should i do?" he was speaking in korean, frustrated about what just happened. "hey, i'm fine, really. it's no big deal." i said to him in korean while trying to wipe off the iced tea that was just spilled all over me with the napkins a nearby waiter passed me. 

"you can speak korean?" he looked at me, surprised. "yes." "oh that's great!" he seemed relief that he could communicate with me. "well, i'll be leaving now. don't worry about this." i started walking away from him, i have to leave immediately. "wait!" i stopped and turned around. "yes?" he stood in front of me. "at least let me treat you to lunch, or a drink if you've already eaten." "there's no need, it was an accident." "still, i feel bad. plus, i dirtied your clothes. they don't look cheap." "it isn't expensive, don't worry. and there's nothing a wash can't help." "please, just one lunch." he was so genuine, guilt written all over his face. i can't believe i'm doing this. "fine. where would you like to go?"

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"yeah, me too. my mom used to make amazing pork ribs." "so where's the restaurant?" "just a few streets away. it won't take long from the bridge." he hummed in response, turning his eyes back onto the sidewalk. "and how far is the bridge?" "it's right upfront. see?" i pointed forward where you can faintly see the bridge. "that's still so farrrr. my feet hurt from walking all day." "oh hyung, don't be so whiney." he pouted. "you're mean." i laughed as he hit my back lightly.

"how dare you laugh at me?" "you were pouting, and it was cute." "for the last time, stop calling me cute!" "oh how could i when your existence is the definition is cuteness?" i jokingly said and he started hitting tickling me. "hyung! stop! ahahahahaha! hyung!" "well, what should you say to your hyung, felix-ssi?" he said while still tickling my sides. "i'm sorry! i'm sorry, hyung!" and he finally let me breathe. "apology accepted." we continued walking after we settled down.

“why do you know this place so well anyways?” he asked out of nowhere. i chuckled lightly. “what’s so funny? you still feeling the tickles or something?” i looked at him with a small smile. “no no. you see, you wouldn’t believe me even if i told you.” “as if, just tell me.” i turned to look at the magnificent view as i could feel his eyes still staring at me curiously. i don't know why, but at that moment, i wasn't scared of telling him, my worries were gone and “I was a ghost around here.” i decided to tell him.

silence. a wave of nothing. just nothing. “what?” of course, he wouldn’t believe me. “sorry, it's nothing. let’s go eat.” i turned to walk away when he pulled my wrist and stopped me. “i can tell when you’re being serious, felix.” what… “come on, look at me.” he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. he calmly wiped away my tears that i didn’t even know were flowing. “i’ll listen. no matter how crazy it is, i’ll listen. just please explain it to me.” i can’t tell him, i can’t.

“i shouldn’t tell you.” “why?” “you’re not even supposed to know.” i said more firmly. “what are you talking about?” worry and confusion was written all over his face. “it’s stupid. i’m sorry but we shouldn’t have met. this is-” i was caught off guard as his arms wrapped around me. “i don’t know what’s gotten over you for you to say that.” he starts, his voice cracking as my shoulder started getting wet. fuck, i made him cry.

“i want to get to know you more, i want to know everything about you. i know it’s only been a short time since we first met, but i like you, felix.” i froze, my body going numb as my heart was beating uncontrollably. no… no no no no no no no. “i like you, lix. i really do. i’m not sure from when but i developed feelings for you. i know this is really sudden but i want you to trust me. i want you to know that i care for you. i want you to know that you can tell me anything because i want to understand you.”

he slowly pulled away and we just stared at each other. he’s so close i could see every detail on his face. god he’s still so beautiful. his eyes were glistening from his tears making them look like glass crystals, his dark brown eyes that i could stare in for years to come. his adorable nose, his coral lips, his lashes. how is he so stunning?

“lix?” i stare at him. “felix, you okay?” honestly, no. i don’t know what’s going on, i can’t move, i can’t breathe, but he’s just so pretty, so so pretty. “lix, lix, LIX!” the strength that was already struggling to keep my body up vanished, exhaustion washing over me as everything went black.

* * *

“ya! felix! yongbok-ah! lee yongbok!” people rushed over, probably hearing me shout. “what happened?” “i don’t know, he was fine and all of a sudden he fainted.” i heard the passer-by’s talking. “excuse me, sorry, excuse me.” a woman walked over and squat down beside me. “hi, i’m a doctor. do you mind if i check what’s going on?” she showed me her work ID. “uh. i can’t speak english.” i explained to her. “oh, can you speak korean?” she asked in perfect korean. “yes.” i answered rather surprised, reminded me of the day i met felix. 

“i’m a doctor. do you mind if i helped you?” “not at all.” she checked his pulse and temperature. “his breathing is stable and his temperature is normal. has he been eating?” “yes, we were planning to eat dinner after this as well.” the women nodded. “what about sleep?” “he told me he’s been having trouble sleeping recently. i found him awake at 5am this morning.” she nodded. “from what i can see, he’s heavily sleep deprived but nothing serious besides that. i recommend letting him rest for a few days.” “thank god..” relief washed over me knowing he’s alright. “do you need a ride?” “oh, it’s fine. i can get a taxi. our hotel isn’t that far anyways.” “please, it’s my pleasure. plus, it’s also my job as a doctor to know my patient is safe.” i hesitated for a moment but agreed.

i carried felix in my arms and followed the woman to her car. how is a grown man so light? i sat felix down in the back seat and went in the car from the other side. i sat beside him and laid his head on my lap in an attempt to make him feel more comfortable. the woman sat at the driver’s seat and started the engine. “alright back there?” “yes.” “what’s the name of the hotel?” “oh yeah, umm it’s Royal Gold Hotel.” “okay, and we’re off.”

after a few minutes on the road, the woman spoke. “so, what’s your name?” she asked as she looked at me through the rear view mirror. “lee minho.” “and your friend?” “lee felix yongbok.” “i’m choi haneul. it’s nice to meet you.” “likewise.” “so, what brings you both here in austria?” “we’re here for a long vacation.” "ahh, how long has it been since you guys were here?" "i've been here for about a month. i'm not sure about felix though." she looked confused. "you guys didn't come here together?" "no, we met in the hotel." "oh okay, that makes sense. you guys seem pretty close despite only knowing each other for a short while." i smiled. "yeah, i think about that too."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"thank you so much for the ride." i thanked her as she parked the car in front of the hotel. "no problem. make sure he rests well. if anything worsens, you can call me." she handed me her business card. "oh, thank you." she smiled. i carefully lifted felix's head from my lap and got out the car. i walked over to the opposite door to get felix. "hey, lix. we're back at the hotel. i'm going to carry you now." he gave a soft grunt as a response. haneul said that he's conscious but since his body is overly tired, it sort of shut down. i sat him up and carried him on my back as he softly wrapped his arms around me. "stay safe, boys." haneul said from inside the car. "we will. thank you again." we gave each other one last smile before i closed the door and started walking back to my hotel room. 

we're now standing in front of my hotel room on the 7th floor. "lix?" "hmm." "i'm going to take out the key card from my pocket so hold on to me." another low hum. i quickly took out the key card and scanned it on the door lock. i stepped into the room and placed the card in the card holder. in an instance, the lights and air conditioner turned on. i carefully laid felix down onto the bed and took off his shoes. i made sure the air conditioning wasn't too cold and tucked him in. "get some rest." i said, hearing his steady breathing, sound asleep. 

i sat on the chair by the table and sighed. 'i was a ghost around here.' what did he mean by that? was he a performer and he played as a ghost often? perhaps he was in hiding here? but why would he have to be in hiding? ugh, nevermind. thinking about it won't answer any of the million questions i have in my head. i turned on my laptop. might as well get some work done to take my mind off of it. just like that, i drowned myself in university assignments for a good few hours. 

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

[you're stunningly beautiful](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/68/1e/85/681e8580a8d190b7f9ce1b5016ba6923.jpg)

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for clicking and reading till the end!! i really hope you enjoyed it. if there are any mistakes or if you have any questions, feel free to comment and i'll do my best to respond to it.  
> i will try my best to post the next chapter soon but because school keeps getting busier and busier since activities are starting, i can't promise anything. please be patient with me :]  
> i will see you all soon.


End file.
